Get off My Cloud
by Little Acorns
Summary: Draco and His girlfriend have a surprise... My friend laughed at this. So, as a precaution, if you dont like it, dont read it. But at least review.
1. Get Off My Cloud

**Get Off My Cloud**

**1**

**Micayla Jagger had been born into a rich family with money, connections and reputation. She had been the perfect daughter for Sir Michael Phillip Jagger and Lady Jezebel Jagger. All Michael had wanted from his daughter was a pretty face, and an obedient nature. The perfect daughter he had gotten however was gorgeous, and cunning. She had brown, almost black hair that reached the middle of her back, and porcelain skin. Her eyes were a deep blue, and they seemed to tease you. Her eyes held the perpetual taunt of "I know something you don't know". And most of the time she did. Her eyes were framed with dark thick eyelashes. Her lips were soft and full. They were naturally red. Micayla had high defined cheekbones and she was tall and slender. She wore confidence and grace like a great pair of heels, and she took compliments like it was her right. She was still one of the most charming people you could ever hope to meet and she was practically always 'high on life'. But that day she was quiet and distant. Ok, she was sulking. It was her 17th birthday and she had just discovered two very upsetting things. One, she and her family were moving away from Los Angeles, and going to England, and two, her long distance boyfriend of five years had visited for the Easter holidays again, but this time he had gotten her pregnant. **

'**God, Draco. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into this time?'**

**Her father and mother knew, they were there when they had the results. They had been great. After the shock, her father had been extremely understanding. He liked Draco Malfoy. He thought he was a nice polite boy, but more importantly, he made his baby girl happy. So, at her father's command, they were moving to England, so that the father of the baby could talk to her and be with her. Jezebel had only agreed so that Draco could face the consequences.**

**Jezebel and Narcissa Malfoy had been best friends since the age of five, and when Michael and Jezebel had decided to got to America during the War, Narcissa had helped them pack. Narcissa actually went into labour while she was visiting. She had delivered baby Draco in the hall of the Jagger mansion. Lucius and Michael were also great friends. Michael felt sorry for Lucius, during the war he had been risking his life and family to spy on Voldemort for Dumbledore, and he still hadn't been recognised for it. Severus, Lucius and Michael had been the quiet studious ones in their year, and they all despised The Marauders. But, with most of the marauders dead, and Lucius and Severus being spies they had always been thought of as evil, or mean or vicious. Being in Slytherin didn't help. Nor did it help that the Marauders were the precious Gryffindors. **

**During the war, Jezebel had conceived a child, and so Michael had packed and moved to Los Angeles. They had found the perfect house, and even better, there was a Three Point Academy was close. Three Point Academy was one of the most prestigious magic schools in America. When their child was old enough it would attend school there. Nine months later, a girl was born. And to carry on in Jagger tradition, they named her Micayla. The very first Jagger was named Michael, and he named his daughter Michelle, who named her daughter Micayla. And so on and so forth. And thus a tradition was started; the first child would be named from the first. **

**Five years later, young Draco was old enough to use floo powder, and he visited the Jagger house. Micayla and Draco were inseparable after that. Micayla wanted to move to England and Draco wanted to move to America. At the young age of twelve Draco had asked Micayla out. Ever since then, the two of them had spent every Christmas and Easter holidays together. **

**But now Micayla didn't want to see Draco, and she didn't want to go to England. Actually, she desperately wanted to see Draco, but she didn't want to burden him. And that was all a pregnant girlfriend could do. **

"**Dad, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Micayla said to fill the silence. **

"**Its ok, sweetie. Nobody means for anything like this to happen at your age." He replied., giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. They** **were sitting on the couch, waiting for the delivery men to finish packing all their furniture. **

"**Sir, were all done here. We have men already working on your new house. If anything is wrong, just owl me." And with a nod of his head the delivery guy apparated away. Micayla sighed. Mom had gone a day earlier, to prepare the house early, so it was just her Dad and her in the big house. "Baby? Are you ready to go?" her dad asked her. Micayla just nodded her head. She took a deep breath. "Dad? Will Draco be there?" She asked. She had informed Draco of her pregnancy by owl, and she had received no reply. **

**Micayla still loved Draco, but she didn't blame him for not replying. "I don't know, sweetie." He said softly. Micayla nodded again. She stood up straight and grinned at him. Her famous grin. Everyone who knew her knew that this grin didn't mean she was happy, it meant that she was preparing herself for disappointment. "Ready?" Micayla asked him, still wearing her grin. "Yep. You?" he asked, wearing an equally large and overly happy grin. **

"**Sure am."**

**Michael wanted to wrap her in a bear hug. She was being so brave. She threw a handful of floo powder onto the fire and turned to her father "Uh, what's our new house called again?" **

"**Jagger Home"**

**Micayla stepped into the flames and said "Jagger Home" When Michael looked again she was gone.**

"**Good luck" he whispered before following.**




	2. She's A Rainbow

Get Off My Cloud

2

W**hen Micayla arrived at Jagger Home she was practically tackled by Narcissa. "Are you alright, my dear? I told your mother that Floo is such a risk, especially when you are pregnant. Are you sure that you are alright? You aren't dizzy?" Micayla was bombarded with questions from Narcissa. But she wasn't listening. Jezebel saw Micayla staring at something. Or rather, someone, standing in the corner. "I'm fine, 'Cissa." Micayla answered absent-mindedly, while smiling hopefully at Draco, who looked a bit daunted, but he smiled back, and walked over to where the two women were standing. " Jez, why don't you show my mother the kitchen?" he suggested to the woman he considered as a second mother. **

"**But she's already seen the-_oh_" Jezebel said as she saw the pointed look Draco gave her.**

"**Come, 'Cissa, I have some champagne in the refrigerator, we can celebrate a successful moving in. Mike, you too." She said as her husband came flying in through the fireplace.**

"**ok." Said Michael simply, stopping only to see in his daughter was alright.**

" **I love champagne." Said Narcissa, as she started telling the Jagger's about her holiday in France, walking through the door , leaving the two teenagers alone finally.**

"**I'm sorry for not telling you in person, Draco." Micayla said after a moment of silence. **

"**Its ok, Mick. I would have done the same thing… I understand." Draco said.**

"**Um, Drake? If you want to have nothing to do with me, I understand that. If you want to keep being normal. I won't tell anyone that the baby is yours… and you can see other people. I'll leave you alone." Micayla burst. **

**Draco, however, looked appalled. **

"**Why would I ever want to leave you? I want everyone to know that the baby is mine. Angelus, you are mine, and as you know I am very possessive." Draco finished, using the name he had given her when they had first started dating. **

**Micayla looked at him and smiled, a real smile this time, and one that she saved for Draco. He smiled back and pulled her lips to his. "Marry me?" he whispered as she broke of the kiss for air. "If you insist." She teased.**

"**I insist." He said as he pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened the lid and inside was a white gold ring, decorated with emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Micayla's eyes filled with tears as he slid the ring onto her finger. **

"**you know that I'm going to Hogwarts to finish the year, right? She asked.**

"**Yeah, why?" Draco answered, holding her hand.**

"**Just checking. What house do you thing I'm gonna be in?" Micayla asked.**

**Draco thought before answering "I'd like to say Slytherin, but you'll probably be in Gryffindor. What you are doing is the bravest thing I ever saw anyone do." Draco looked into her eyes. "The first thing I thought when I read your letter was 'she is carrying our child.' And I can't wait for it to be born. Have you thought of any names yet?"**

"**Not really. I was still stressing about whether or not it would have a father." Micayla admitted.**

"**Well, my boy-"**

"**Or girl."**

"**Or girl, will most definitely have a father." Draco said.**

"**We should go tell mom and dad the arrangement." Micayla said.**

"**Yeah, we should. The kitchen is this way." Draco led her to the kitchen, where Jezebel, Michael, Lucius and Narcissa stood, drinking from flutes of champagne. **

"**Father, you're here. Good. Uh, MickandIareengagedtobemarried." **

"**What?" all four parents asked.**

**Micayla rolled her eyes. "Draco and I are getting married." she said clearly and confidently.**

**The kitchen was crazy after that. Jezebel and Narcissa were all squeals and promptly burst into tears, while Michael and Lucius grinned at each other like it was their doing. " We have to have a party!" Narcissa exclaimed. "A huge ball, and all our friends are invited. Yes, and the theme will be fantasy and mythology. Maybe we can have it at Hogwarts in the great hall. That means ALL the students and ALL the teachers, but that's alright- the more the merrier!" Jezebel reached over and took Micayla by the arm, and pulled her between herself and Narcissa. We can have the party before you start to show, and the wedding after you've had the baby. Oh, tomorrow we'll go shopping for outfits. 'Cissa and I will do the invitations tonight. Oh, I'm so exited!" **

"**Mom? What do I do at school when I start to show?" Micayla asked. **

"**I've talked it over with Dumbledore. You have your own room near Madame Pomfrey's room, in case. At teacher will come in every evening to make sure that you don't fall behind in your studies." **

"**Oh."**

"**Oh! Show me the ring, darling!" Narcissa squealed. **

**Micayla proudly displayed the ring. Jezebel and Narcissa oohed and ahhed over the ring. "Draco, darling, this is lovely!" said Jezebel. Draco looked up at Micayla from his conversation with Michael and Lucius about how to be a good husband, and the importance of putting the toilet seat back down. **

"**Well, I had it specially made." Draco commented.**

"**But Draco, when? You haven't left the house since you got the letter." Narcissa said, confused.**

"**I had it before the letter, mother. I'd actually been planning to propose for a while now." Draco amended. **

"**Really?" Micayla asked. **

"**Yep." Draco grinned at her "but during the entire holiday you kept interrupting me."**

"**Oh. Well, I feel stupid." Micayla grinned right back at him.**

"**Well, Jezzie, its been a lovely night, but its very late and Draco and Micayla have their first day back tomorrow." Narcissa yawned. **

"**Oh, I'd quite forgotten about that. I'll write to Dumbledore tonight and arrange for him to announce the engagement at dinner, is that alright?" Jezebel asked Draco and Micayla. **

"**Yeah, I'm alright with it, what about you Draco?" Micayla asked.**

"**It's fine." Draco answered.**

**The six of them walked to the front door, Narcissa and Jezebel hugged and kissed, with many promises to 'do coffee' and Michael and Lucius shook hands.**

**Draco and Micayla kissed and Draco laughed out loud.**

"**What?" Micayla asked, confused.**

"**I was just thinking what Pansy will do when she finds out that I'm engaged to someone who isn't her."**

**Draco had told Micayla about Pansy. Micayla had found it hilarious. That night she had found it more that hilarious.**

"**Draco? Lets go, our carriage is here." Lucius called from around the corner. **

"**coming." Draco called back. He kissed Micayla back and smirked at her. **

"**see you tomorrow." He said.**

"**I love you." She said.**

"**I love you too." Draco whispered. He walked out to the carriage and waved from the window. **

**The carriage disappeared into the night, and Micayla sighed contentedly.**

**The day had finished infinitely better than it had started.**




	3. Jumpin' Jack Flash

**Get Off My Cloud**

**3**

M**icayla woke up with a buzz in her ear. Keithi, her house elf was waking her up, so she could be ready and not miss the train. "Go 'way- sleepy." She grumbled. But then she remembered- Draco. Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore. "Ok, I'm up!" Micayla pulled on her jeans and a Rolling Stones T-shirt. Micayla loved that band, and the fact that the lead singer's name was Mick Jagger. 'Draco loves the Stones too' she remembered the first time they had heard the Stones. They were 14, and they were going through Michael's old records. They had come across the single for 'Honky Tonk Women' and they had both loved it. Within an hour they knew all the words, as well as 'Satisfaction' and 'Jumpin' Jack Flash'. The latter had soon become Draco's anthem, as "She's a Rainbow' had become hers. Her father had noticed their love of the Rolling Stones, and he bought her a T-shirt and an album every year for her birthday. Soon she discovered Queen, and they joined the birthday tradition. Then Led Zeppelin, then The Beatles, then The Doors, and soon Micayla and Draco knew more about the 60's, the 70's and the 80's than their parents who had lived through them. Running a brush through her hair, Micayla looked at the time- 9.30. 'Mom and Dad will be wanting me down for breakfast.' She thought. "Keithi, can you pack my CD's and my walkman?" she asked over her shoulder, as she looked for her boots and her jacket. Micayla loved her jacket. It was just a black leather jacket, but she had decorated it with patches and badges. It was lovingly named 'the jacket that makes you want to sing' by herself and Draco. Micayla pulled on her boots, and started singing 'Jumpin Jack Flash' to herself. **

**As she was hopping down the stairs she smelt eggs and bacon. It was her favourite breakfast. And she was hungry.**

**Breakfast, as usual was exquisite. She had taken her time eating and it was now 10.30. Micayla ran upstairs, brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag, looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She hadn't. Micayla checked in her bag to see what CD's Keithi had packed. Led Zeppelin? Check. The Stones? Check. Queen? Check. **

**Excellent.**

**It was 10.45 when they arrived at platform 9 ¾. Micayla stood on her toes to try and find Draco. Any glimpse of his blonde hair. But there was none. Micayla looked around and saw a group of people who looked about her age. As Micayla walked towards her she caught glimpses of their conversation. **

"**Has either of you seen Malfoy today? He's acting really weird. We were walking past him and Ginny's bag split, and he actually helped her gather her stuff! No snide comments or anything! I think he's sick or something." Said the redhead.**

"**Well, Ron, he could have grown up." Scolded a girl with bushy blonde hair. **

"**Um, sorry to interrupt, but are you talking about Draco Malfoy?" Micayla asked.**

"**yeah." Replied the redhead, Ron. "Who are you?" **

"**Ron!" scolded the girl again. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger" as the Hermione introduced herself, Micayla was looking for Draco still.**

"**Micayla Jagger. Hi." Micayla held out her hand. **

"**Ron Weasley." Ron pushed aside Hermione's hand and quickly took Micayla's with both his hands and shook hers fervently. **

"**Hi. Yeah, I was wondering if you've seen Draco Malfoy. And if you have, do you know where he is?" Micayla asked politely.**

**The third boy, Harry Potter, who didn't even need to be introduced said "yeah, he's on the train already. He looked kinda anxious."**

"**Thanks, I'll see you around, right? I look forward to it." Said Micayla, before turning on her heel and walking onto the train.**

"**What a lovely girl." Hermione said.**

"**Pretty too" commented Harry, who was comparing Micayla to his girlfriend Ginny, with Ginny coming out on top by Harry's faithfulness.**

"**Pretty? She was bloody Gorgeous!" Ron practically yelled. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry went to find Ginny.**

**Micayla was still walking around the train when it started, and when she finally found Draco, he was surrounded by people. Pansy Parkinson, in particular was desperately trying to make eye contact with Draco. "Drakie-wakie, what's wrong? Can I kiss it better?" Pansy was really desperate now that Draco had pulled out a book. **

"**Hi, Drakie-Wakie. Just to let you know I'm here." Micayla said, teasingly.**

**Draco looked up and grinned. He shook Pansy of his arm and he stepped over a sleeping Goyle, when he got near enough he reached over and pulled Micayla into a kiss. Which got deeper, and deeper, and only stopped when they had to come up for air. "Hi." Draco said. Micayla giggled when she looked past Draco into the cabin. A sleeping Goyle, shocked Blaise, and a sobbing Pansy were just plain funny. Draco looked past Micayla and what he saw was funnier. A white Hermione, a furious Ron, an oblivious Harry, and Snape, who was embarrassed was hilarious. Micayla looked up to see what Draco was laughing at. When she saw the Trio, she smiled and waved. But what she didn't understand with them was why Ron got angrier at this gesture, and Hermione went red and walked into the compartment pulling Ron along with her. Looking slightly to her left, Micayla saw Severus. "Hey, Sev. Oh, sorry. Professor Snape. That feels weird saying that." Micayla waved as Snape walked past them, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Micayla turned and looked for a seat, but Pansy had planted her feet on the seat next to her, and everywhere else was taken. Draco, who was glaring at Pansy, shrugged and said "Ok. You can just sit on my lap, then." And he smirked when Micayla rolled her eyes. **

"**Its kinda dull in here, you know. Oh, hi, I'm Micayla." She waved at Blaise, who's eyes got wider. "You're her? The Micayla that Draco is always going on about?" he said.**

"**Maybe. Draco may have some other girl in his life who co-incidentally called Micayla." Said Micayla. **

**This was when Pansy decided to try and put Micayla down. " I'm Pansy Parkinson. Draco's Girlfriend." And to prove her point she lent over and pecked Draco on the cheek. Draco's arms tightened around Micayla's waist. "I'm Micayla Jagger, Draco's fiancée." Micayla held out her left hand deliberately, so that the ring on her finger caught the light and glittered.**

**Pansy glared and went silent. Blaise was rolling around on the floor, with tears running down his cheeks he was laughing so hard. "We need music." Draco decided. Micayla nodded and grabbed her bag. "Who do we want?" she asked. "Oh, the Stones, definitely." Draco further decided. Micayla pulled out her I-pod and attached the speakers. She selected the Rolling Stones and soon the sounds of Satisfaction were filling the room. Micayla turned the volumed up louder and soon Micayla and Draco were singing along. By the time Jumpin Jack Flash came on, Pansy had left, and Blaise was dancing and windmilling along with Keith Richards like there was no tomorrow. Draco and Micayla joined in, and soon it was a party. **

**Hermione heard the music, and she, Ron, Harry and Ginny went to see the source of the music. Harry and Ron burst out laughing, but Hermione and Ginny walked up to the door and knocked on the door frame. "Can we join in?" asked Ginny. " Of Course!" Yelled Micayla over the music. When the lunch lady came by, Draco and Micayla bought everything on the trolley and invited Harry and Ron to come in and helped them eat. **

**So on the trip to Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had decided that maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy. Unless he was being a git. **




End file.
